At present, many mobile terminals provide speech communication in instant messaging applications. Moreover, all mobile terminals need the users to conduct a specific touch operation or key pushing operation on the mobile terminal before providing the speech communication. For example, in case of speech message recording, a user needs to continually press and hold a button during the recording process. When playing a recorded voice message, a user needs to touch a key or push a button before the recorded voice message is played back. An instant messaging (IM) communication session often lasts a long time, and the user may conduct the recording and playing actions many times. Therefore, the user has to repeat multiple operations and many of these operations also take a long time to perform each time. The user has to perform multiple tasks including providing instructions and communication information to the mobile device via reading, speaking, listening, searching, and touch actions. As a result, the operation process of using speech communication on the mobile terminal at present is relatively complex and involves tedious repetitions.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method that simplifies the interaction between a user and the mobile device. Also, it is desirable to have a mobile device that is configured to judge the intent of the user and thus reduce the complexity of intended operations.